


Stupid Nut

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [27]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, nut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House crashes his motorcycle and gets a phone call from an old friend. Season 5 - <i>Locked In</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Nut

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

That wipeout on the turnpike, he discovered later, was caused by a loose nut on his bike. This time, the loose nut wasn't him. If he thought it was some mechanic's negligence, he'd be all over it. But, the bike hadn't been in the shop for several weeks.

After he finished his case, he was resting at home, nursing his abraded skin, when his cell phone chirped with a ringtone he hadn't heard in three years. He stared at the caller ID screen for a solid fifteen seconds before he opened the phone and answered the call. "House."

"Hello, Greg," came the sultry, dark chocolate smooth voice of Stacy Warner.

"I told you never to call me here after you got married."

"Nice to hear your voice too," she said.

He sighed heavily. "Does Mark know you're talking to me?"

"No." Her voice told him she didn't want to talk about Mark.

"What do you want, Stacy?" he asked, not really upset that she called, but not wanting her to know how much he'd missed her.

"I heard you were in an accident. I wanted to make sure you were all right,"

"You could get that information from Wilson. You didn't need to go straight to the horse's mouth."

"But Wilson doesn't sound as sexy on the phone."

House snorted. "Hey, that's my new boyfriend you're talking about." Joking. He knew it was good to hear her voice. "I miss you, Stace."

He heard her sigh through the phone. "Don't do this, Greg."

"You called me. Means you missed me too," he reasoned.

"No, it means I care about you and don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I already have one Cameron. Don't need another."

"Fine. Take care of yourself, Greg."

"Stace-" but it was too late. She'd hung up on him. He snapped the phone shut and tossed it to the nightstand. Now he was in a bad mood - stupid loose nut.


End file.
